Guardia Roja
thumb|200px|Un Guardia Rojo en la [[Estrella de la Muerte II/Leyendas|Estrella de la Muerte II]] La Guardia Roja, llamada también los togas rojas por sus uniformes rojos, eran un grupo de Guardias especialmente entrenados para la protección del Canciller Supremo. Fueron creados por el mismo Palpatine previo y durante las Guerras Clon escogidos de entre los mejores Guardias del Senado. Con el surgimiento del Imperio Galáctico tuvieron unos cambios mínimos y se llamaron la Guardia Real del Emperador Historia La Guardia Roja fue creada por Palpatine sin un acto formal, todo debido a que crecían los rumores creados por el mismo Palpatine de corrupción en la Guardia del Senado, especialmente después de incidente con Ronhar Kim. Sin embargo varios senadores, entre ellos Bail Prestor Organa, los consideraban ilegales, inclusive el Alto Consejo Jedi, no estaba al tanto de su fuerza. Durante la búsqueda de Darth Sidious; Mace Windu y Yoda sospechaban que el Señor Oscuro de los Sith pudiera estar entre sus miembros. Durante la Batalla de Coruscant, la Guardia Roja participó en la defensa del Edificio del Senado, comandados por el Alto General Jedi Mace Windu. También estuvieron en la Oficina del Canciller Supremo protegiendo a Palpatine del ataque inminente del General Grievous. Después de la abolición de la República, la Guardia Roja se transformó en la nueva Guardia Real del Emperador; sin embargo su equipo y apariencia cambiaron muy poco. Equipamiento La armadura de la Guardia Roja difiere en muchos aspectos, además del color, de la Guardia del Senado. Los yelmos cubren completamente el rostro, con un visor oscurecido. Este diseño recuerda a los yelmos de los mandalorianos neocruzados y los Guardias del Sol de Thyrsus. La armadura del cuerpo consiste en una coraza carmesí de un material desconocido, cubierta con un ropaje voluminoso, presumiblemente para ocultar armamento. Como arma principal, la Guardia Roja usa picas de fuerza de un metro de largo. Véase también *Guardia Real del Emperador *Protector Soberano Imperial *Guardia Sombra del Emperador Apariciones *''Jedi Quest 4'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' (cómic) *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Sithisis'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (cómic) *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novela juvenil) *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' Fuentes * *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Idiosyncrasies'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 22'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' Categoría:Soldados de la República Galáctica Categoría:Unidades militares de la Nueva República